


Forlorn

by Vamtaer



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamtaer/pseuds/Vamtaer
Summary: Kihyun stepped in the mansion. God, its been 12 years since he left this mansion. Left Korea. Not that he wanted to left, but hey, a 15 years old boy really does not have a choice right?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Original Female Character(s), Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Too much questions

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo idk why am i doing this. I guess i were so stressed with my reports and ideas dropped from nowhere. Some ideas are from Graceful Family kdrama and this is my first fic *nervous*

November 2019.

Kihyun stepped in the mansion. God, its been 12 years since he left this mansion. Left Korea. Not that he wanted to left, but hey, a 15 years old boy really does not have a choice right?  
"Hey Kihyunnie you are here! You left the designated driver at the airport, poor man, he was scared if anything happen to you and you didnt answer the phone!" a lady greeted Kihyun. Kihyun frowned. This is a fucking nightmare. "Hi Miss Park. I'm fine with taking a taxi and i dont remember asking for someone to pick me up. If i may, i want to take a rest. Nice to meet you, again," he drags his big blue luggage to his room.  
. . .

Kihyun enters his room. God, they didnt even bother to clean the room. White cloth covers his bed and few things there and they are full of dust. Heh, they wanted him to come back so bad but didnt even clean his room. Please, dont tell him they wanted him to marry some chaebol girls. Because, first, he does not like girls. Second, why bother marrying him off when no one ever check on him for the past 12 years he in United States. He pulls the white cloth that covers his bed and sits on it.

He stares the white ceiling, now what Yoo Kihyun? Told ya to just ignore their request. But is it even a request? A soft knock on the door jolts him. He opens the door and an old lady with soft smile greeted him. "Kihyunnie, my baby, you are all grown up and handsome," the lady hugs him. He feels warm. He missed this. "Mother, i miss you. I'm glad you still work here," he looks at the old lady. The one he called mother, the one who actually loves him after his Mom. "Your father asked you to eat together. Everyone is here," Kihyun pouts. "Must I join them mother? I'm not ready." She looks at him with a sad smile, "only for a moment Kihyunnie,"  
Kihyun sighs. "Sure, but let me take a quick bath and i will join them."  
. . .

The dining hall is big. The walls and furniture are black and white in colour. Maids line up on both side of the dining table. Food full on the table and everyone eat quietly. So graceful. Kihyun thought. He sits on the empty spot. His father looks at him. "Took you long enough son. How are you?" Kihyun try his best to suppress his snort. What is this?This is so confusing. "I'm fine Mr Chae." The pretty lady infront of Mr Chae looks at him, "Oh my Kihyunnie, you called your dad Mr Chae, that is so rude of you." Kihyun looks at the lady unimpressed and shrugged, "I dont know, do i sound rude Mrs Lee?" He pressed the Mrs Lee knowing that irked the pretty lady. 

Mrs Lee Soyeon. Secretary and secret lover of chaebol Chae Hyungwon. They were madly in love. Then came Yoo Yeojoo in the picture. Married with his dream man. Even after 2 years of Chae Hyungwon's marriage, she sticks beside the man. Trying her best to separate both of them. She knows, Hyungwon never loves his wife. It is a business marriage. But then, Chae Kihyun was born. Soyeon felt threatened. Felt like Hyungwon started loving his wife. Yeojoo is pretty. Petite body with fair skin. Foxy eyes and sharp nose. Dimple forms on his left cheek and eyes turn to cresent when she smiles. Nothing happen after 13 years of her efforts. Sure, Chae's marriage was like a boat in a wild storms, there were fight everyday, Yeojoo questioning whether there will be a time when her husband will love her sincerely, she knows who Lee Soyeon in Hyungwon's life. Only an oblivious idiot does not know. Secretary slash Hyungwon's secret lover. They sleeps together all the time leaving Yeojoo sad everyday. She try to be strong, waiting for the day when Hyungwon will love her sincerely but she guess the time does not come until the last breath of her life.

"Stop that Kihyun," Mr Chae said sternly at his son. His handsome features turn serious. Kihyun chuckles. "Sure Mr Chae. Nothing change i guess. Am i even your son? Why covers my mom's death with a car accident? Why the media lie? Why send me to the United State? Why you only reach for me now?" Kihyun asks in one breath. He thought he can do this. But he cant. So much unanswered question and its driving him crazy. "Oh my oh my, arent you are a curious young man Kihyunnie?" Mrs Park smiles. That old witch. 

Mrs Park Young Sook. The black horse of Chae Electronic.She got Chae Electronic's back. She knows all Chae's family secret. She did everything she can to make sure Chae company on top of South Korea, she helps the family. When people try to throw dirt to the family she dodged them using whatever method she can. Dirty or not. Killing innocent lives or not. And Kihyun hates her the most. 

"Lets just live with what you know Kihyunnie. Your mom died in a car accident. You were sent to US because education over there is better. And it is right? You graduated from a prestigious university and got a decent job. Right? And your dad reached you now because he missed you. Dont you missed your father?" kihyun laughed until his eyes turn to cresent and the cheek dimple he got from his mom appear, "Yes Mrs Park. Lie me all you want. One thing i will not stop doing is to find out how the fuck did my mom die. Mrs Lee, you seems like you know something. Dont you?"


	2. She left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i think i will go to the past a lot ha enjoy!

February 2006

Yeojoo is beating the batter for her cheese cake when she feels tiny arms sneaks to her middle and hair tickles her back.  
"Good morning my angel," she says while smiling. "Mom why didnt you wake me up? And why are you baking a cake? Its saturday and we dont have any special event" Yeojoo can feel the boy pouts behind her. "Nothing special Kihyun, im just craving some and its not even 9 am why are you up?" her son snorted "heh are you protecting my little brother? Hey bro, crave for something easy to make or i will take all your toys when you come to the world!" Yeojoo laughed at her son's antics. She will never trade this with moment with anything else. Her 14 years old son and 5 months baby. This moment would be so perfect if her husband is here. But yet, he got so much works to do and stay in the office last night. Did he really got so much works? Did he really stay at the office? At least that are Yeojoo has been telling herself. "Mom, did dad stay at the office last night?" she can feel her son frowning. She puts aside the batter and turns her body to his son. She smiles fondly at her baby. Kihyun is still her baby. "Kihyunnie, he is busy. You know right? And he will be home tonight okay?" she said while holding her son's hand softly and patting it. Kihyun sighed. "Sure mom," Kihyun hates this. Does his dad that busy? He is not a 4 years old boy. He knows his mom is hiding something from him. He knows his dad and his secretary is more than an employer and a worker. "Why dont you take a bath then we can have a breakfast? With little bro?" his mom asks and brings his hand to her bump. That made kihyun smile. His little bro. Later when his little bro comes out he will team up with him to bully his dad. Maybe flush some of his favourite moisturizer in the toilet. Or all. Yeah its okay he has another 4 months to think about it.

Except for his mom and little bro couldnt make it. 

He felt his life crumbled when its happens. 

Why life was so cruel to him. To his little bro. He was 7 months old. 

Why life was so cruel to his mom. She was young. Kihyun does not even has a chance to give her gift using his own money.

. . .

November 2020

Tears rolled down to Kihyun's cheek when he remembers his memories with his mom. And his little bro. He stares his room's ceiling. Again. Mother cleaned his room when he was eating. She puts the bedsheet on, sets the room fragrance with his favourite scent, vanilla. Cliche, but he feels warm knowing there is someone who still remembers little things that he loves. And mother put a frame on the small round desk beside his bed. A picture of him and his mom. When he was 14 years old. He looks silly in the picture. His ear on his mom's bump and he was making a silly face. Like he cant believe there is really a living thing inside of it. ' "He is getting bigger mom! It is weird!! Kihyun scrunched his nose. "No son, you were bigger. And active. Didnt let me to sleep properly at night" ' Ah, memories. He never know he missed them this bad. He thought he hated his mom. Because she left him forever when she left to meet the doctor. Saying she will come back and buy ice cream for him. But she never returned. Leaving him alone with no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,,,,am i being so mean to kihyun? And yeojoo? There will be showki i promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Thats it! I'm sorry if it is sucks. And english is not my main language and im sorry for all the spelling or grammatical errors. And feel free to add ideas or call out for my mistakes!


End file.
